


Kiss me

by alyb123



Category: The Blacklist (US TV)
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, First Kiss, Friendship/Love, Keenler - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:33:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25428472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alyb123/pseuds/alyb123
Summary: Set after the Season 7 finale, Ressler and Liz finally enjoy an evening out and take their relationship to the next level. Written for the "Just kiss already!" theme for day 3 of Keenler Week 2020 on Tumblr.
Relationships: Elizabeth Keen & Donald Ressler, Elizabeth Keen/Donald Ressler
Comments: 12
Kudos: 110





	Kiss me

Ressler descended the stairs from Cooper's office and strode across the empty war room. His pace slowed as he approached the window of the office he shared with Liz and realized that she was still at her desk despite the late hour. The soft glow of the desk lamp illuminated her face as she stared absently into space with her fingers pressed against her lips.

Ressler paused in the shadows just outside the window and watched her for a moment as she rubbed her fingers lightly back and forth across her lips. She didn't look upset - merely pensive. "Everything ok?" he asked as he stepped into the room. Liz turned abruptly at the sound of his voice and blinked, startled, before her expression softened and she nodded.

"Yeah, I was just…thinking," she replied slowly.

Ressler caught the hesitation in her tone, bypassed his own desk, and eased himself into a half-seated position on the low cabinet under the window next to her desk.

"What's going on, Keen?" he asked softly. "I know that look."

Liz exhaled and flashed him a rueful smile as she shook her head. "It's just the same old story. My mother, Reddington - "

Ressler arched an eyebrow. "What now? Did something happen?"

Liz shook her head again. "No, nothing new. I'm guess I'm just… I'm second-guessing all my choices."

Ressler chuckled softly. "Well, no one can fault you for that. You're in a tough spot caught in between those two."

"You can say that again," Liz agreed as her lips twitched into a more genuine smile and her face brightened. "Anyway, it's nothing you need to worry about. I just need to get out of my own head."

Ressler nodded as he stood up and moved over to his own desk. He wouldn't press if she didn't want to talk about it. "You're here late," he remarked as he rummaged in his top drawer for his keys. "Shouldn't you be home by now?" He was used to Liz rushing home most nights to relieve Agnes's nanny, and especially on a Friday.

"Normally, yes," Liz agreed, "but Agnes is sleeping over at her friend Ava's house tonight so I thought I'd take advantage of the extra time and catch up on some work," Liz gestured towards the stack of files on the corner of her desk, "but I can't seem to focus."

"Agnes is old enough for a sleepover?" Ressler exclaimed. "Wow, the time sure is flying by."

"I know, right? I can hardly believe it myself. All I've been hearing all week is how excited she is to sleep in Ava's room because Ava has a canopy bed that'll fit both of them."

"That's great," Ressler grinned. "I bet she'll have a great time."

Liz nodded as she glanced at the keys in Ressler's hand. "I hope so. You heading out?"

"Yeah." He took a step towards the door and then hesitated as he glanced back towards Liz who was casting a baleful eye at the stack of folders. Truth was, as happy as he was that Liz finally had Agnes back at home, he selfishly missed her company in their office in the evenings and their conversations over Chinese takeout at the end of a long day. "Listen, uh, I'll help you with the files on Monday," he offered. "You wanna forget them for tonight and grab a bite to eat somewhere? I'd love the company," he added softly.

"You don't need to -" Liz began but she stopped as her eyes met Ressler's and the refusal died on her lips. His expression was so warm and genuinely hopeful that she couldn't help but smile. "That actually sounds lovely," she admitted. "Why not?"

* * *

It was a balmy evening, so they decided to leave their cars at Liz's apartment building and walk a few short blocks to a small Mediterranean tapas restaurant that had a charming outdoor patio festooned with flowers, hanging lights, and flickering candles on wooden tables. The place was casual enough that Ressler felt comfortable loosening his tie and rolling up his shirt sleeves as they ordered drinks, a gin and tonic for him, a glass of wine for Liz.

As Ressler opened the tapas menu and began to study it, Liz found herself mesmerized by the reflection of the candlelight on her partner's dappled face. She was used to his freckles, but the soft light created a warm glow that accentuated his ginger coloring in a surprisingly pleasing way.

"What's good?" Ressler asked. When Liz didn't respond, he peered over the top of his menu and caught Liz staring in his direction.

"What is it?" he asked as he lowered the menu and glanced quickly over his shoulder and then back at Liz who immediately flushed in embarrassment.

"Nothing - you, uh - you just have, uh, something on your cheek," Liz managed as she reached across the table and swept her thumb lightly across his left cheek. It's gone now," she added quickly. It was Ressler's turn to flush as the unexpected touch caused a crimson glow to creep slowly up his face.

"Thanks," he replied as he lowered his face back to his menu in an effort to cover his embarassment. Just then, the waiter appeared with their drinks and Ressler reached for his gratefully and extended it towards Liz. "Cheers," he said simply as he clinked his glass against hers."

"Cheers," Liz replied softly.

* * *

They spent the next two hours sampling various charcutería and cheeses, croquetas and tortillas and had the waiter bring them a bottle of wine to share. They avoided work and the subject of Reddington and Katarina and talked about anything and everything else. Liz couldn't remember the last time she had laughed so much or felt so free. Between the wine and the company, she felt a warm glow. For his part, Ressler was happy to see Liz so relaxed and happy. He'd missed this side of her terribly in recent months.

Eventually, the waiter appeared at Ressler's elbow. "Will there be anything else, sir?" he asked politely. Liz glanced around and realized they were the last ones left at the restaurant. Ressler glanced at Liz, who nodded.

"Just the check, thanks," Ressler replied. As the waiter returned, Liz reached for her wallet but Ressler waved her off.

"I got this," he said. "Put that away."

"You don't need to-" Liz protested but Ressler cut her off. "I asked you to dinner, remember?" he said firmly.

"Ok, but next time's on me."

"Fine," Ressler replied. He was happy that Liz was already talking about a next time.

They walked slowly back to Liz's apartment, each savoring the last remnants of the evening.

"Thank you for tonight," Liz said softly as they walked. "It was exactly what I needed."

Ressler instinctively wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her towards him as they continued down the sidewalk. "I'm glad to hear it," he murmured. "I'm so happy you've got Agnes back home, but I gotta say I really miss our dinners in the office," he admitted.

"I miss them too," Liz replied and Ressler's heart swelled as she flashed a sweetly dimpled smile at him. He returned the smile, but swallowed hard as she looked away. The evening had felt more like a date than dinner with his partner and he wasn't sure quite how to feel about that.

All too soon, they reached Liz's building and Ressler's SUV and Ressler reluctantly slid his arm off of Liz's shoulder as he leaned against the driver's door, not wanting to leave.

"Thanks for coming out with me," Ressler said in a low voice. "I had a great time."

"Me too," Liz whispered as she held his gaze for a long beat. She was already missing the warmth of his touch and she didn't want him to go, but she knew that if she invited him up to her apartment with the way she was feeling, things might move in a direction that she wasn't sure either of them was prepared for. As she wrestled with her thoughts, Ressler instinctively licked his lips and his heart began to beat faster as Liz dropped her gaze to his mouth before returning to his eyes. He could feel tiny pinpricks of sweat forming on the back of his neck as he tried to read her expression. He wanted nothing more in that moment than to kiss her, but he was terrified of making the wrong move and ruining things between them.

Ressler decided a hug was the safest bet, but just as he leaned towards her, Liz stepped forward to kiss his cheek and the sudden change of position caused her lips to brush the corner of his mouth instead. The unexpected contact was electrifying and they both pulled apart hastily. Liz held his gaze for another long beat before she smiled softly.

"You want to come up and stay for a drink?"

"Sure," Ressler managed.

* * *

Liz poured them each a glass of whisky, which Ressler accepted gratefully. He took a long sip as Liz sat down next to him on the couch, closer than he expected. The last time he'd been in her apartment was the night he'd returned from Detroit. The night she'd told him that he mattered to her so much that she'd risked everything to help him. The night that had caused him finally to admit to himself that he still had feelings for her that went beyond partnership even though he'd tried to bury them for years.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Liz murmured. Ressler set his drink down on the coffee table and leaned back and draped his arms over the back of the couch.

"Just remembering the last time I was here," Ressler said quietly. "I still can't believe that you did what you did and that you didn't get caught."

"Well, I meant what I said and I don't regret doing any of it," Liz replied as she shifted slightly until she was curled against Ressler's side. She could feel his heartbeat through his shirt, its rapid beat matching her own. Ressler lowered his arm and began to stroke Liz's back lightly with his fingers as she leaned closer against him and put her hand on his chest. He wasn't sure when it had become so natural to touch each other, but they'd both been doing more and more of it lately. And yet, this time felt different, more intimate.

They sat silently for a long time as Ressler continued the rhythmic movement of his hand. He had to fight to breathe evenly as his heart raced. He could sense they were on the precipice of permanently altering their relationship and the thought both thrilled and terrified him. Liz closed her eyes and gave herself over to his touch, but she wanted more. She wanted to hold him, to feel every inch of him. Eventually, she sat up and met his gaze and was exhilarated to see the open longing on his face that perfectly matched her own.

"Liz," he breathed as he saw her expression. He reached out and gently brushed her lips with his index finger.

"Kiss me, knucklehead," she whispered, her eyes shining. Ressler needed no further invitation as he clasped the back of her head and drew her face towards his. His lips grazed hers, lightly at first and then more firmly as his tongue slowly met hers. As their kiss deepened, Liz cupped his face with her hands. She felt small frissons of pleasure run down her spine as Ressler lowered his hands and began to explore her body along with her mouth. She leaned back on the couch and slowly drew him down with her until he was resting on top of her. The heat from his body was like a warm blanket enveloping her. Liz moved her hands to his waist and tugged at his shirt until she was able to slip her hands underneath it and caress his bare back. He moaned softly as her fingertips raked his spine and as he shifted his hips, she could feel him hard with desire against her. Liz wanted him, all of him, as she arched her body against his suggestively, her heart racing.

Eventually, Ressler pulled back slightly as they both struggled to catch their breath. He propped himself up on one elbow as his other hand caressed her face. "Liz," he whispered raggedly. He knew they were at the point of no return.

"Stay with me," Liz replied tenderly as she drew his lips back towards hers.


End file.
